Bits and Pieces
by TheLegendaryTrainer
Summary: Thoughts on the life of a fighting god who doesn't know where to turn. Orbshipping (kyogre/groudon) drabble
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** An old story I found on my iPad. Nothing much else to say except for the fact that I might post some more that will connect to this, just random moments. Maybe. :/ ihavenomotivation

* * *

The water was warm this summer night, the fresh spring was crisp and clear, and the sky was dark and speckled with spots of light in a multitude of sable hues. It was calm, in everywhere but your mind. You sunk further into the water, nothing covering your form but your long cobalt hair and the braided streaks of crimson that kept it from swinging into your vision. Another day, another fight, you supposed. Another day, another rift, another punch swung and insult thrown. Another hope destroyed and deconstructed in a mechanical, timely manner. When you rested here, you always attempted to bring your hopes back, to reassure yourself that there would be a day where you wouldn't go after each others throats. You clenched your slim hands into fists, the tattoos that spread over your skin were luminous in the colour of his scales and it scared you. It scared you that after this many years you were still after each other's throats and it continued, like clockwork, and it hadn't been disturbed in thousands of millions of years. Dialga had joked at the fact that he could create a unit out of it's regularity. And you knew he went through the same dilemma you did, resting languidly submerged in a lava pool until the thoughts entered his mind and then it would bubble and his temper would imitate the liquid he was in and he would make this horrible sound, furious and _sad_. It would make both of your duties worlds easier, a solution to the rising stress from the romantic surroundings and fellow legends attempting to find mates in the mental mess that was the Hall. Hitting on you and your partner as one of the most powerful people who resided there, both of you were tied for 9th place in power ranking, behind your relative Rayquaza and ahead of the tied Lugia and Ho-oh. If you could get a mate that was higher than you, it was better conditions for you as you got to stay with them and enjoy their benefits. And since Rayquaza was already with Kyurem, and he had chosen her, loved her, _loves_ her, and no one was dumb enough to try and marry up into the immediate family of the Original One, you and your 'brother' were the highest ones left. And it made life stressful. Too stressful, and it wasn't just you or your partner that was being affected, it was the environment as well. There were more storms and earthquakes, the stress was affecting everything that mattered, it endangered lives. Not that you could do much about it, of course. Besides getting with someone, and you didn't really know if they actually gave a fuck about you, or if they only wanted your benefits. You might be able to ask Mesprit, she was your good friend, but you really didn't want to seem desperate for someone. You needed to seem independent. Because you guess that power means independence. But does it really?

You sunk into the water, infuriated with yourself. The rapid glow and flash of your tattoos rippled in the waves of the fresh water spring, an unreal crimson that didn't appear anywhere else but the scales of your partner. And the unreal cobalt that shone on _him_ and was _your_ skin.

You sighed, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

On the unlikely chance that you'd like more drabble, feel free to comment! :) I'm always open to crit and the like.


	2. Chapter 2

A great flow of lava erupted from the craggy, lifeless ground where you had shattered it and it pooled over your feet, burning and comforting. With a braced movement, a great hemisphere of earth shifted to the left and formed a rim around the newly filling bowl. You, in your muscled human form, stripped off the heavy formal wear that you donned on a slab of marble, and settled yourself into the bubbling, viscous liquid.

It's warmth sent ripples through you, the tenseness of your shoulders and hands and what were you kidding yourself, every single part of yourself ebbed out, and you slumped. Your long, crimson hair floated about you as the liquid began to flood over the barrier that you had put in place.

You could breath the stuff of course, just the same as any normal water type could breath water. Traveling through the veins of magma that ran, in a manner eerily similar to your own veins, under the earths surface was a surprisingly quick was to get from place to place. You could even go to places that would normally be inaccessible to you because they were separated by swaths of ocean.

But even the thought of the ocean frightened you to no end, it was cryptic, impossible to predict by anyone but the people who were closest to it. When it raged, it's entire surface boiled with fury and it would last until the entirety of its energy was spent and then it rested. Sometimes, it remained calm, cradled by the earth, accepting and fathomless in its complexity for a long while. And then if the earth so much as shuddered, it would ripple out over the entire glass-like surface. But it was nothing compared to its creator.

The ocean might have churned in a primeval furiousness but she was a different matter all together, even though it took such a long while, the ocean forgave and forgot, but that woman would remind you of things that you had done in bad faith a hundred, or more, years previous. It wasn't troublesome for her at all to get hot and bothered over a tiny little issue, then, when she was losing the argument, pull up a shitty thing that you had done to her and refuse to communicate further. All while looking fucking immaculate. You had no clue about how her brain functioned. It was anything but straightforward and predictable, like she had said many times that your's was. But she also said that you were as blunt as beach stone so fuck her anyways.

It's not like she mattered to you. It wasn't really, truthfully. You were sure you could cut her out of your life, you were god damned fucking sure of it. She might have been with you since you were created, since she was the first thing you saw when you opened your eyes. Peering up at you from the waves with eyes of gold in a void. Which is what she saw too, since your eyes were a mirror of hers. Through the debacle with Team Aqua and Magma. Through joining the legendary council. Throughout your entire life. God fucking damn it.

So, you . . .

you stopped thinking.

Just for a moment.

. . .

. . .

Where the hell was she.

* * *

**A/N :** Another chapter of this . . . uhh, I don't really know what this is honestly. :/ Loosely related collection of drabbles? Yeah, that'll do. Any questions, feel free to ask. Thanks! Please blame any really odd spelling substitutions on the fact that I wrote this on my phone and spellcheck is a bitch but I keep it on.


	3. Chapter 3

The grit of the damp sand between your claws was comforting. The drag of the waves that washed over the bridge of your feet and drained in between the crevices of your scale-armour, however, stung your skin, cooling the lava that flowed thick and dense through your veins. But you stayed with the pulse and ebb of the ocean, you'd have to get used to it if you went along with the plan you had conjured. You stood, pertinent and braced at the place where the salt ocean water lapped at the sand, and rose a stone pillar a hundred feet out into the surging sea. It was a frighteningly familiar scene. The first thing you had ever seen in your life, but it was missing something. Your counterpart. And so you waited, patient and resilient as the rock you governed.

Though you grew mildly impatient, you knew that she could have been anywhere in the world's oceans. It could have taken days for her to arrive, and you would have waited all those days and nights.

Each minute out of the eleven that you waited for her felt like a year. Each second was painful in it's tenseness and each minute wracked your mind.

Your view of the world was saturated and bright despite the night that enshrouded the crannies of the stone and the depths of the sea. Each white peak of the water was sharp and the navy lines of light that were deep into the cryptic carvings of your scales looked like a clan of Volbeat had settled themselves into the ridges.

You heard her presence first, a great groaning sound that rumbled through the ocean, the minutes became quicker, and so you waited. The water rippled with her exhalation, bubbles rising to the surface.

Then you could see a dark form just beyond your stone tower, and she swerved about it, her fin slashing through the sea and a great wave came forth, toppling the obelisk into gravel. Another great sound emanated through the damp, salty air and the tip of her head emerged from the frothing ocean.

The hue of her skin was several shades brighter than the colour around it. The rest of her form wavered under the surface, the ruby luminescence trembled and writhed like an Ekans. She looked at you, nothing more, nothing less than pure neutrality. You kept your gaze solid. You had really only raised the pillar on a whim, though you knew she would arrive to the disturbance. You also knew that she was waiting for a reason to pound at you with Water Spout. You were't planning on giving her one.

_And your reasoning for this is? Or do you even have one?_

_No, not really -_

_You never seem to, ever. Well, I suppose that attempting to anger me is enough reason for you._

_I don't know, I just wish you would understand something._

_What would that be then?_

_That we don't have to fight._

_ . . . what?_

_I mean it, I just wish, really, that we didn't have to, but really we don't. _

_That's impossible. _

_It's not, I mean it I think we can, I think we can stop it. We don't need it._

You could see something in her movements, not her eyes, she had long squeezed them shut, but she was tense. you never spoke in any manner that could be considered nervous . . . but now you were, to her of all living creatures. She knew now, you thought, that this wasn't just one of your jokes that was conceptualized just to start a fight.

_We need release._

_No, they need it, we can do without it no matter what they say._

_Do you not understand? We are primal creatures. We have no way to find that which we need except through each other._

_Yes, I know . . ._

_Well drop it._

_No, I am tired of it._

_I don't care-_

_And you are too. Do not lie to me! I know you better than any other! There is another way. I know there is, there has to be . . ._

_There is not, stop this foolishness!_

_There is and we will find it!_

_I am not going to waste my time over some dream of yours that does not exist!_

_It does exist, and if it does not, I will make it!_

_It will never exist, we will fight until the end of time eternal._

_I will . . . I will not continue with this. It is your dream as well . . . we are exhausted._

_I . . . I am bone tired. I cannot lie of it. _

_But will you?_

_No._

_Ever?_

_No, not ever. I promise you. But . . ._

_Yes?_

_Do you promise?_

_Yes._

_ Then we will find a way. I suppose._

* * *

_ **A/N**_: Probably the last installment of this . . . thing. However, if you did like it tell me in the comments along with your favourite legendary ship and I'd be happy to try and write something for you.


End file.
